wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Forza Motorsport 2
Forza Motorsport 2 is a racing video game developed by Turn 10 Studios for the Xbox 360 console. It is the second title in the Forza series, and is the sequel to the original Forza Motorsport and is followed by Forza Motorsport 3. Overview Forza Motorsport 2 is a racing game on the Xbox 360, the sequel to Forza Motorsport which was released for the Xbox in 2005. The Microsoft Xbox 360 Wireless Racing Wheel was developed in alongside Forza Motorsport 2 and is designed to work with the game. Most cars in Forza 2 can be visually customized with both aerodynamic parts as well as graphics. 1,000 layers of graphics can be created with the livery editor to draw shapes, letters and pictures onto a car.1 According to the developer, it is preventing possible copyright conflicts, also reducing loads in online races. Paint schemes can be auctioned online to other players for in-game credits. Many players reproduced paint schemes appeared in real world, or creating Itashas through this system. The game supports split-screen, System Link and Xbox Live multiplayer gaming. Split-screen allows two player head-to-head racing, while both System Link and Xbox Live allow up to eight players to participate in a single race. Using Xbox Live 'Silver', players can also buy in-game cars through the game's Auction House. A 'Gold' account is needed to sell and 'gift' cars. Forza Motorsport 2 concentrates on circuit racing; point to point races which were featured in the original Forza Motorsport have been removed.2 Real world tracks Road Atlanta, Silverstone, Laguna Seca, Tsukuba, Mugello Circuit, Sebring International Raceway, Suzuka Circuit, and Nürburgring Nordschleife are licensed and included. Forza 2 is also one of the first racing games to prominently feature cars from the American Le Mans Series in both the game and downloadable content. The damage and physics in the game have been revamped over the previous game, allowing for multiple settings: "simulation," which is the most severe, allowing for damage that can take a car out of commission; "limited," which scales down the severity of impact of crashes; and "cosmetic," where the damage is merely visual.3 The damage ratings for each part of the vehicle can be seen on the HUD (heads up display) accessed from the in-game menu. Professional racers playtested the wheel to aid the development in trying to achieve realistic features and settings.4 Forza Motorsport 2 features force feedback with the use of the Xbox 360 Wireless Racing Wheel. Forza 2 runs at 60 frames per second in 720p resolution (HD), with replays running at 30 frames per second to accommodate additional after-effects. Cars There are 349 cars available (including downloadable content) in Forza Motorsport 2. They are divided into six production classes and four race classes. A car's class can limit races for which it is eligible.5 The final list of cars was revealed on April 20, 2007.6 Production cars Production cars include stock cars, as well as cars tuned by aftermarket tuning companies. Production cars can move between classes, but cannot enter the "R" classes. * Class D: Standard production cars including the Ford Focus SVT and the Volkswagen Golf GTI * Class C: Sport production cars including the Audi S4 and the Nissan Fairlady Z. It also includes classic sport production cars such as the 1982 Audi Sport Quattro. * Class B: Performance production cars including the Porsche Cayman S and the Aston Martin Vanquish * Class A: Above average-performance production cars including the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and the TVR Tuscan R * Class S: High-performance production cars like the Koenigsegg CC8S and the Porsche Carrera GT * Class U: Supercars. Only two original U-Class cars are available in stock: the Chrysler ME Four-Twelve concept car, and the TVR Cerbera Speed 12. The Koenigsegg CCGT, Ferrari FXX, Ferrari F50 GT, Maserati MC12 Corsa and Ferrari F40 competizione become available after downloading extra-cost game content. Race cars Cars in these classes cannot be upgraded, and none of these cars can enter another class. Likewise, they cannot leave their respective class. * Class R4: Heavily modified production cars and low-end purpose-built race cars including the #77 Subaru Cusco Advan Impreza and the numerous Porsche 911 GT3 Cup cars. * Class R3: High-end purpose-built race cars including the Dodge Viper GTS-R and most Super GT cars. * Class R2: Ultrahigh-end purpose-built race cars including the Porsche 911 GT1 and the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R, among other GT-class American Le Mans Series cars. * Class R1: Le Mans Prototype race cars including the Peugeot 905C. Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360